A nightmare
by LeaMagic101
Summary: This is based on Luna's first banishment to the moon. Celestia has been having nightmares on a mare who takes her sister to a dark path, and this fear is confirmed, when it occurs. This also has the lyrics for both versions of lullaby for a princess


A Nightmare

A long time ago 100 years after the disappearance of the Crystal Empire, Celestia continually had the same nightmare, the one that the dark king, King Sombra had created. But Sombra used Luna's magic and created a shadow. He saw a future that was dark and treacherous, and he loved this. He made this shadow a thing in Luna's head. But that day of defeat, he realized just how powerful Luna was, when bonded with this shadow.

* * *

 _A cold tendril reached out to grab Celestia,_ _ **No please, Luna!**_ _Celestia cried as her sister, now a terrifying monster, edged her horn towards Celestia's throat. They were in the treasure room. The room was created for the elements of harmony. Celestia knew what she had to do. Suddenly a golden aura touched the white alicorn's horn, and 6 gems hovered around her, the gems were now coonected with a rainbow. The elements sent the 6 star gem to the front together they blasted a rainbow at Luna or rather Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon panicked at this but the rainbow hit her, and sent her to the moon._ _ **Luna, no...LUNA!**_ _Celestia cried as she fell into as sobbing heap on the floor._

Celestia shot up at the nightmare that had been strucking her subconscious for a year now, has succesfully sent her to her fears. Her pinks locks that were usually flowing, now were wet with sweat. She spreaded her wings and walked out of her bed, out of her door. Het wings when up signaled strength, even though now she was weak. A low growl from her stomach detirmend her destination, the kitchen. The guards were shocked at her state and one guard left with her on her journey to the kitchen. His chest plate was a magenta, six point star, his coat a lavender, and his hair hung in useless blue locks.

"Your Majesty, what happened you look like you have seen a ghost.", he whispered.

"I-i-i- had a nightmare, THAT nightmare", she whimpered.

"The one with the dark Luna? Wasn't that your fear that Sombra used against you, when you were fighting in the Crystal empire", he asked. Celestia nodded.

As they passed, crying reached the pair. They stared at the direction and saw a door. The door had loopy cursive, that spelled out Luna, they ignored the weeping and traveled on.

"They never loved me!", Luna sobbed into her pillow. She jerked up, wings shooting out. Her horn glowed a blue aura and she threw her pillow and a book by her bed, they flew towards her dresser mirror. The pillow bounced of the mirror but the book spreaded a web like crack over the mirror. Luna hovered over and saw a blue alicorn. Her pale blue mane messy. Her blue eyes dripping with tears. She sniffed and cried. _No one loves me_ Luna thought _I mean everything I own was once hers. That dresser was a gift from the king of Saddle Arabia, but it was for Celestia not me._ Soft clops reached her ears. She stared hopefully at the door hoping it was somepony, **ANYPONY** that would make her feel better. A smile, full of hope bloomed, _maybe somepony heard me. Maybe somepony is coming to wash away my tear of everlasting sadness._ Only to be destroyed when the clops faded away. _It was 'Tia. But why did she ignore me? Maybe she didn't hear me_. A voice filled Luna's head. _Oh Luna your sister just passed by, she said she hated you!_

"Oh for the love of the sun, she loves me, she just...happens to get more praise than me",Luna said aloud to the voice. The voice had been here before and had been torturing her since the disappearance of the crystal empire. Suddenly the Shadow alicorn, not giving up chose a form. A hazy alicorn appeared in front of Luna, her coat a shiny black. A purple helmet and chest plate covered her. Her mane was a blue void or stars. She grinned at Luna.

"Ahhhh Luna, I have NEW tactics, ones that will leave you hurt and begging to give in! Of course you could give in NOW and stop the pain." The mare claimed

"N-n-no you monster!", Luna cried fear trickling in her voice. The black mare smiled, and her mane swirled around the room and revealed a memory. Luna gasped. _No please no..._ Luna thought the other mare smiled.

"Sorry dearie but in order for me to conquer Equestria I need a host, and you have power beyond imaginable. Oh and you are the most emotionally weakest." the Shadow mare chimed. Luna stared at a younger self. Her face full of eagerness. Both of the sisters were each getting a room to throw a party. Each invited guests. Luna watched as her other self great more upset. Suddenly 2 hours had passed, and a mare SHE had invited came in, but she had on a party hat. Other Luna tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey Luna, where is everypony?" the mare asked, her voice yelling that she was drunk."Ha I know you're so lame and no pony likes you so everyone you invited is at Celestia's party. The mare gave the other Luna a evil grin and spat at Luna and walked back towards Celestia's party. Luna stared at a supposed beloved subject, just said what Luna had dreaded. The other Luna curled up in a ball and cried. Suddenly the door opened revealing a younger Celestia.

"Luna can you lower the moon?" Celestia asked.

"NEVER EVER!" Luna screamed tears falling. Luna horn lit up and the doors. They clapped loudly as they shut closed on Celestia muzzle. The magic disappeared and soft crying could be heard. The scene disappeared, and all that remained was the Shadow mare and Luna. Luna had tears cascading down her cheeks.

Suddenly they appeared in Luna's study, or rather Celestia's old study. Luna stared at herself again, telling by height this was recent. _Of course I was planning for the winter star constellations...oh no_

"Oh yes Luna!"the mare cried. The other Luna sat her horn lifting a quill, drawing out a plan for the show. Suddenly the room and the contents became a blur. Months had passed, for the paper had many scratches. The other Luna was at a telescope, mane a reck, a smile upon her lips. Then the scene blurred. Other Luna was outside and her horn was encased in a blue aura, suddenly beautiful star patterns filled the sky. She stayed up all night and day for a week for anyone send or see her with a compliment or even praise. But no nopony came. Many nights after she cried, and sadly Luna saw this bringing rage and sadness to her soul. She stared at the Shadow mare and yelled. Her horn held a spell ready to fire. The mare sent a quick spell at Luna sending her sprawling.

"I am so sorry Luna, but this must be done" the mare cooed.

"Why, why would you show me this" Luna cried angrily.

"Why to prove a point! I mean come on, for the last….300 years that you've been alive for no praise heads your way, your sister doesn't even care about you. I can make that happen Luna, the love you don't have will be given if you let me take over. We will destroy Celestia and take over Equestria, spreading eternal darkness in our wake. No longer shall light be needed, it shall be ugly and the darkness beautiful.", the Mare stated. Luna stared. All of her painful memories flashed in her mind of her heart break, her crying, and her sister denying this happening. _After all this torture from her and my sister, subjects…_

"Yes" Luna mumbled. The Shadow mare smiled and grew more solid.

"Excellent, Luna" the mare called tomorrow our reign shall conquer all of Equestria" the mare called as she disappeared, leaving Luna again all alone. Suddenly a shadow, in the shape of a pony galloped towards Luna. She gasped and tried to turn, but the shadow had her stuck.

"Help! Help! Hel…" Luna cried. But suddenly the shadow was absorbed by Luna. Her body jerked down. Suddenly Luna was up. Her eyes filled with darkness. "Oh Luna so stupid, naïve, pathetic. No matter. I can make this better. Sadly Luna quivered in her head. She was now nothing but a thought, for the shadow mare was in now in control.

"So your majesty, this sounds so VIVID! I mean you just said very much so common events, well...except for the fact that Luna became...you said Nightmare moon?" the guard asked to Celestia as she bit into a piece of cake. She swallowed.

"Yes she called herself Nightmare moon" she started crying "Oh Moonlight Sparkle, I've been treating my sister horribly. I mean I hear her crying and do nothing, I see her get rejected BUT I DO NOTHING!?" she hollered at the guard, moonlight sparkle. He flinched back and hugged her. She moved away. "I am a monster, my sister cries every day, she worked so hard on that winter star constellations celebrations. No one congratulated her. Not even me" she whispered. She started to walk back, the guard running after her

"Your Majesty..."

"Please call me Celestia, Moonlight." she called her voice choking pain. "And I'll be fine. Please go back to your post". He bowed and walked away glimpsing Celestia enter Luna's room.

"Luna are you alright?" Celestia asked timidly, not sure how to talk to her distraught sister.

"Oh Celestia, how nice of you to come in" she called, her voice sounded sort of robotic. Celestia stared, not used of Luna using her full name, because for years Luna called her 'Tia. Luna turned, her blue mane a mess, her eyes had an evil glint to them. She smile not a happy smile, but a crazed smile.

"Sister you came! Was it because you saw or heard my tears? Well who cares!" she yelled causing Celestia to move back towards the door.

"Luna…" Celestia murmured. Luna ignored this and continued.

"All these years of pain, you know I cried! But I cried even more than you ever knew!" Luna inched towards Celestia, causing her to move even more back. "You know that party 3 years ago for both of us, NOPONY CAME!? ONE OF MY GUESTS WENT TO YOUR PARTY AND THEN CAME TO MINE TO _**INSULT**_ ME!? Then a couple of months ago my winter star constellations celebration was a total example to why nopony loved me, BUT _**YOU DIDN'T CARE!?**_ YOU DENIED THIS OF EVER HAPPENING!? Then days later after endless crying, to that you didn't come or comforted me, I asked if you could keep the moon up for. ONE. FREAKIN'. _**DAY!?**_ Then you brushed me off like a foul. You stared and said nothing but hate. I wanted you to keep it down so people could appreciate the night in its true form" as Luna said this her pupils became slits, and by the end she was crying screaming, and her eyes were emitting a soft glow. She then grinned. "But then again like _**YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE REJECTED!?**_ " she screamed.

"I am so sorry Luna, please forgive me!" Celestia cried her eyes filled with not only tears but sadness and guilt. Luna stared. She would have forgiven her on the spot, but the memories yelled otherwise. She could not give up what she just accuaired.

"no No NO _**NO?!**_ " Luna cried, and Celestia had moved back so much, Luna slammed the door with an evil cackle. "Celestia tomorrow your newest thought or shall I say _nightmare_ shall become reality!" Luna cackled. _Oh sister! How I long to run and imbrace you!_ Luna thought in her head. The Shadow mare appeared and cackled.

"You are now no more than a thought" the Shadow mare cried.

Celestia cried as she trudged back towards her room. She knew this was coming eventually, but now when she was emotionally weak. She turned to her desk and her speech for tomorrow's summit _...with Luna. What did she mean by your newest thought or nightmare has become true. Well this speech isn't going to memorize itself_

Meanwhile, while Celestia was dealing with her summit duties, Luna was plotting for that summit to. Or rather the Shadow mare was plotting for the summit.

"Ahhhh your Majesty did you sleep well?" Moonlight, the guard asked.

"No the royal summit, and Luna have kept me up." Celestia moaned her eyes slowly closing as she walked aside him.

"Celestia it is just a summit just like any other. The subjects come on in on issues and congratulate you, and what about Luna? What did she do?"

"Nothing Moonlight, I'm just being a bit jittery this morning that's all" Celestia called as she rushed towards the courtroom. She entered and stared at the two thrones. One was occupied.

"Nice to see 'Tia! Did you have a pleasant sleep?" Luna called a smile upon her lips. _YOU BETTER KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING!_ the shadow mare cried inside Luna's head. That night when the shadow was thinking, Luna regained control. This had angered the Shadow mare greatly. But Luna promised that she would follow through.

Celestia nodded dumbfounded, as if Luna didn't say anything last night. She climbed into her throne as the double doors opened. That summit thousands of ponies alike came to give thanks and asked to solve their problems.

"Please your Majesty, my mother is dying of a brain tumor. Please save her, she only has days left!" a unicorn stallion cried. Celestia beckoned him forward and hugged him.

"I will give you my best wishes she will make it, but even my magic can't save her. I am so sorry for that" she murmured. The stallion looked at her and smiled, a small sad smile.

"Thank you" he smiled "I feel as if I owe you my life!" Celestia turned pink, but smiled a thanks.

Last night Luna decided to give Celestia another chance for it wasn't her fault her subjects hated her. After all her sister was a bit naïve and dimwitted. So she regained control to say sorry. But that act, after of thousands of 'Oh we love you Celestia' or 'The world would end without you Celestia'. After he left, Luna flapped her wings to a small balcony, a small glass stained window above her. She growled; Celestia turned her head and looked up at Luna. _Probably just giving a speech to me, or saying sorry for last night_ Celestia murmured in her thoughts. But what happened next was unbelievable.

"Not another step" Luna cried as Celestia started unfurling her wings to join her. "How dare you let everyone bask in your precious light. There can only be one princess in equestria, and that princess SHALL BE _**ME!?**_ " Luna cried as her eyes glowed white and a shadow emitted from her. Suddenly that Shadow brought the moon up as Luna moved up in a ball of dark magic. Celestia gasped as she knew what Luna ment last night. Inside Luna was screaming ' _please no, I don't want to anymore!'_ but it continued, the Shadow mare hissed _I worked to hard to do this. No backing out now Luna._ Luna screamed as her teeth became sharpened, coat became black, pupils slits, and a purple helmet, chest plate, and shoes. Her cutie mark changed to. The black parts became purple and her mane became an endless blue void with stars. The dark magic demonished and Luna wasn't there anymore, but a solid version of the Shadow mare.

"Luna please lower the moon it is your duty" Celestia cried confused to what Luna had become.

"Oh Celestia my only duty is to now DESTROY YOU!" Luna cried as she soured and aimed a spell at Celestia. Celestia flew up and aimed a spell of her own. Luna made a hole in the roof and they both moved up aiming powerful beams at each other. The sky was purple, the moon blocking the sun, sounds of ponies screaming in panic as the princesses fought filled the sky. The guards, with only the magic of flight stared, horrified wishing they could help.

"Luna I will not fight you!" Celestia bellowed as she narrowly missed a beam of blue magic, she aimed her own beam of magic, golden at Luna. Both of their horns were glowing, magic at the ready.

"Luna is no more, Nightmare Moon is my new name!" Nightmare Moon cried as she flew out of the way of the Golden beam and shoot at her a blue one. Hours passed of the two throwing beams. Suddenly when Celestia was high above and Luna was low, at the same time they both threw beams of powerful magic, giving it all they got, a big massed sphere of magic bloomed, causing the ponies below to aw in fright and in admiration. Tears were streaming down Celestia's face, she didn't want to hurt her sister, but Luna did. She was screaming a battle cry pushing her magic beam harder causing the ball of magic to move down towards Celestia. Celestia noticed this and began to fail, her magic slipping, her horn gave wild sparks and gave in. Nightmare Moon's beam hit Celestia, causing her to fall into a different place in the castle. Her eyes opened revealing that she was in the treasure room. Suddenly a 6 point magenta star gem, fell from somewhere. Celestia stared at it as it skittered to the ground. She stared at it and a tear fell _oh please no not the elements!_ Suddenly Nightmare Moon came, her hair became a tendril reaching towards her

"Please Luna!" Celestia cried. Nightmare Moon lunged her wings stretched out, her horn aimed at Celestia's throat. Celestia ignited her horn and lifted the gem, which summand 5 other gemstones one orange, one pink, one skyblue, one purple, and one red. They aimed at her and a rainbow surrounded Nightmare Moon and brought her to the moon. Celestia stared up at the moon, her mane was scruffy. She saw the picture of the side of a face _Luna's face_ she thought. Tears hit when she realized that she was the reason that Luna was is the moon, the reason why Luna became evil. Celestia slowly stalked to Luna's room, climbed on to her bed and cried herself to sleep. Many years passed and Celestia woke up every morning for the first 10 years and believed that Luna was still here not on the moon.

The night of her banishment, Luna back to herself had her eyes closed. She walked forward and felt a wall with a door, she opened the door and tried to move into the room, but instead walked smack into a big rock. Luna opened her eyes. She turned looking at her surroundings _strange this looks like the moon._ Luna thought then she turned and gasped as she saw the earth. She started crying. The past years she tried to fly back home but a rainbow pushed her back, the dark Shadow in her heart not gone. So many a night she would stare at her planet and wonder what was going on? Was she being thought of?

Sadly a hundred years later, 2 pony generations passed Celestia was still in rule and ponies came to believe that Celestia brought the Sun and Moon every day, and nightmare moon and Luna became a legend. Celestia every night would sing to Luna every night, hoping she would hear it. A Lullaby she would call it.

One night Celestia calmly walked out of the doorway leading to the garden. She began her Lullaby.

Fate has been cruel to order and kind

How can I have sent you away

The blame was my own; the punishment yours

The harmony's silent today

But into the stillness I'll bring you a song

And I will your company keep

Till your tired eyes and my lullabies

Carried you softly to sleep.

Once did a pony who shone like the sun

Look out on her kingdom and sigh

She smiled and said "Surely, there is no pony

So lovely and so well beloved as I"

So great was her reign so brilliant her glory

That long was the shadow she cast

That fell dark upon the young sister she loved

And grew only darker as days and nights passed.

Soon did that pony take notice that others

Did not give her sister her due

And never had she loved her as she deserved

She watched as her sister's unhappiness grew

But such is is the way that the limelight, it sweetly

Takes hold of the mind of its host

And that foolish pony did nothing to stop

The destruction of one who had needed her most

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister of mine

And rest now in moonlight's embrace

Bear up my lullabies, winds of the earth

Through cloud, and through sky, and through space.

Carry the peace and and the coolness of night

And carry my sorrow in kind

Luna, you're loved so much more than you know

May troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The years now before us

Fearful and unknown

I never imagined

I faced them on my own

May these thousand winters

Swiftly pass I pray

I love you, I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed of moonlight

And know not of sadness, pain, or care

And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep..

As Celestia finished, she lowered the moon, hoping her sister heard this.

Luna turned her head when she heard her sister sing her Lullaby. She heard the pain and sorrow in her sister's voice. How she longed to say it's okay it was also my fault.

"Oh sister why won't you take me back, please" Luna called. Then she sang her own lullaby.

How my deeds pain me as time stretches long

How could I have hurt them this way

The blame was my own the punishment theirs.

The Harmony's silent today.

But into that stillness you brought me your song

With your voice my company keep. Till your tired eyes and sweet lullabies

In exile I'll bring you my dept

Once did a pony who gleamed like the moon

Look out on her kingdom and sighed

Dejection she sighed, surely there is no pony who

Loves me or finds any love in my night

So great was her pain; she rose in rebellion

Against those who cared for her most

She let the nightmare fall on those she ruled

And threatened to grip them in permenint cold

Soon did her sister do what was demanded

And gave to the moonlight her due

Breaking the harmony she saved her ponies

And banished her as a wise ruler must do

But such is the weight that the crown that we wear

Sister duties we always up hold

May you forgive, that foolishness mine

And leave on with no burden upon your soul

Lullay sun princess, goodnight sister of mine

Rest now in starlights imbrace

May this cool lullaby reach you in dreams

And ease you, during your passage of day

May my apologies find you this night

And may my sorrow in kind

'Tia you loved me much more than I knew

My troubles be far from your mind

And forgive me for being so blind

The space now before now empty land for lore

I never imagined we'd face them all alone

My these sunless seasons, swiftly pass I pray

I love you, I miss you

All these miles away

May all your dreams be sweet tonight

Safe upon your bed above the light

And know not of heartache, fear, nor gloom

And when I dream to fly away and meet you soon

Sleep

Sleep

Sleep…

Luna stares longingly at her planet. Her eyes are filled of pain. Suddenly a star catches her eye. She stares at it and the surrounding stars. An evil grin reaches her lips.

"Think you can imprison me in the moon for a thousand years! Well Celestia they may have forgotten; but you haven't. See you soon big sister" the Shadow mare called, she taking over. Luna regained control, but even she couldn't help but to smile at this.

* * *

 **This story is based on the season 4 premire, with the flashback with Twilight of Luna's first defeat, the rest of the story is my idea, and I know I mad Celestia sound like a wimp. The lyrics of Lullaby for a princess belong to Pongphobic, and luna's version belongs to its respected owner. Please review and tell me what you think**


End file.
